


Sunshine

by Eskarina



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Pure cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina
Summary: Kenma huffs, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “Cheesy,” he says, happiness clear in his voice.“You have no idea.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701121
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuroken week, my dudes! I'm not gonna say I'll write something for every day because I'd curse myself with writer's block, but I'll certainly make an attempt.

It’s a beautiful afternoon at the end of summer holidays when Kuroo walks up the stairs and into Kenma’s room, unannounced like he usually is. Kenma seems to be in the middle of writing an essay, sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and his knees pulled up, laptop balancing precariously on them.

Kuroo blinks. “I thought you already finished your summer homework?”

Kenma makes a face somewhere between disgust and defeat. “So did I. Turns out I forgot to read an entire book and write its review.”

Kuroo grins as he walks over and sits next to Kenma, shoulders touching. “What’s happening to my model student?”

“It’s really your fault for distracting me all summer long.” Kenma turns to him with an accusing frown. “Take responsibility and write my essay.”

Kuroo laughs, pulls Kenma into a one sided hug and presses a kiss against his cheek. The laptop on Kenma’s knees wobbles, so he steadies it with one hand. “Absolutely not. You think you can graduate with that mindset?”

“Easily. Besides, your mindset isn’t that different, and you graduated fine.”

“I still wrote my own essays most of the time. Get back to it and I’ll let you kick my ass in Street Fighter later.”

“Don’t distract me this time, or I’ll kick you out.”

“You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Kenma rolls his eyes when Kuroo maneuvers himself to sitting squeezed between the wall at his back and Kenma at his front, who reluctantly moves to make room. Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist and rests his chin on Kenma’s head, taking a look at the half-written essay on screen.

“Kuro.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re gonna give me a headache.”

Kuroo pouts and leans his head back against the wall instead. The sun is shining through Kenma’s open window, dust particles dancing lazily in the beams of light. Summer is slowly coming to an end, so it’s not uncomfortably hot anymore, rather the perfect temperature to play volleyball outside. Birds are chirping outside and Kenma’s breathing is slow and relaxed as he types away at his essay, only stopping to consult the book’s synopsis on Wikipedia every now and then. Kuroo finds himself dozing off within minutes, a comfortable warmth filling every fiber of his being.

When he wakes back up, he isn’t sure how much time has passed, only that sunlight is still filling the room, the birds are still chirping and Kenma has stopped typing. He glances down at the laptop and finds Kenma idly playing some browser game.

“Finished your essay?”

“Mhm.”

Kuroo yawns, limbs feeling heavy and unmovable. “How late is it?”

“Just past 3 pm,” Kenma says, closing his game and picking another one to play.

“You finished that essay in half an hour?”

“Told you I’d graduate easily.”

Kuroo decides against telling Kenma he won’t have Wikipedia for his finals, instead tightens his arms around Kenma's waist and drops his face forward to nuzzle his hair. It smells like shampoo and home and Kuroo is just about to doze off again when Kenma speaks.

“By the way, did you start packing for your move to the dorms yet? I can help you in exchange for some sweet tea.”

“Mhh, no. I’m not moving to the dorms after all,” Kuroo mumbles into Kenma’s hair.

“What? Didn’t you already have to pay the first rate for your room?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I transferred it to Bokuto, so he’ll pay me back. At some point, at least.”

Kenma is silent for a few seconds, clicking rapidly at his game. Kuroo watches as a gust of wind rustles the branches of the tree outside Kenma’s window, making patterns of light dance on the wall. Some loose papers on Kenma's desk flutter, but settle back down after a moment of suspense.

“Why did you change your mind?” Kenma asks, tone casual, but Kuroo knows him well enough to hear the relief in his voice.

Kuroo leans his head back against the wall and untangles one arm from Kenma’s waist, bringing his hand up to smooth down Kenma’s ruffled hair. “The commute isn’t really that long, and it’s just cheaper and less hassle to stay here.”

Downstairs, the electric kettle whistles and there’s the familiar clinking of Kenma’s mom preparing glasses for tea.

“Also, if I have to choose between taking five minutes to university and five minutes to you, I’m choosing you.”

Kenma huffs, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “Cheesy,” he says, happiness clear in his voice.

“You have no idea.” Kuroo presses his lips against Kenma’s hair and makes a loud smooching sound. Kenma groans and pulls away slightly. Kuroo can’t see what expression Kenma is making, but he knows instinctively that he’s narrowing his eyes and scrunching up his nose.

“Kenma, Tetsurou! Tea!” Kenma’s mom yells from downstairs, voice sounding far away and muffled.

Kenma shuts his laptop and throws it on the bed before turning around to face Kuroo. There’s an uncharacteristically open smile spreading across his face and Kuroo returns it with ease before pressing a light kiss to Kenma’s lips.

“We can move to the dorms together next year, so you better graduate and pass the entrance exam.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, like the concept of Kuroo thinking he’d have any trouble with the entrance exam is offensive.

“Easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is actually the first time I'm ever publically posting fanfic, so I'm a little nervous. Please do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
